marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Secret Wars Journal Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** **** God Doom's Cathedral *** Items: * and | Synopsis1 = Traveling on horseback amongst an entourage speaking of her exploits, including her first appearance ransacking the Bishop Estate and subsequently becoming a hermit to keep her cover, Lady Katherine of Bishop, a.k.a. "the Arrowhead", alongside her friends Billy and Teddy, hears of a mystical "orb" that will grant the so-called "Punisher Sheriff" the ability to reveal the Arrowhead once and for all. Teddy is nervous, but Billy tells him to fake optimism instead. Lady Kate reveals their plan: to steal the orb in the one day it is in their location before the agents of the Sheriff come to collect it. Arriving at God Doom's Cathedral, the trio enter it, then spring into action, with Lady Kate firing a rope arrow through a window after Billy uses a green blast of magic to blow open that very window, risking outing himself as a Witchbreed in the process and being persecuted as such. On the way up the side of the cathedral, Billy asks why, unlike Kate, Teddy had not learned any tricks from "that weird circus drifter", with the explanation being that Teddy had chores to do instead. As the group talks, discussing how many sacks of treasure Kate can carry, they enter the cathedral at a higher point by breaking the window. Kate finds the orb high above them inside. However, along with the orb itself, she finds a note telling her to look out the window, where the Punisher Sheriff and at least 200 men of his forces are assembled, having lain a trap for the Arrowhead in the first place while knowing that she would be unable to resist such a prize. Knowing that the trio would have no hope of fighting off so many people on their own, Kate tells Billy and Teddy to run away as fast as they could with as much treasure as they could carry. Acting as a distraction, she jumps out of the broken window, using a rope arrow to catch herself before she landed, and, with the help of the orb, truly a smoke bomb, she blinds a large portion of the enemy troops and even hits several of them with her arrows before being apprehended by the Punisher Sheriff himself, who places her under arrest and tells her that she will be sent to the Shield for stealing from Doom, telling his captive that he hopes she found her coming sentence worth it. Unbeknownst to him, Billy lets off a very showy burst of green magic into the sky far behind him and behind the cathedral to show Kate that they are okay, and so the Arrowhead replies that yes, it most assuredly was. Continued in . | StoryTitle2 = We Worship What We Don't Understand | Writer2_1 = Matthew Rosenberg | Penciler2_1 = Luca Pizzari | Inker2_1 = Luca Pizzari | Colourist2_1 = Rain Beredo | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | Editor2_1 = Jake Thomas | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * ** ** Numerous other Man-Wolves * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * | Synopsis2 = Several mutants involved in a plot to overthrow Baroness Khonshu of Egyptia gather for a meeting. Eventually Wolverine arrives and leads Shadowcat, Colossus, and Nightcrawler into the desert to meet with Spector. Spector, who bears the mark of Khonshu, tells them that she is most certainly a Goddess and that, although she is vulnerable, warns the party that the curfew exists for their own good. Spector then transforms as a pack of Man-Wolves descend upon them, killing Nightcrawler and nearly the others until Khonshu herself intercedes. Shadowcat tells her that the mutants do not wish to be her slaves any longer building her temples and pyramids. Later, back at the initial meeting place, Shadowcat, Colossus, and Wolverine address the gathering, saying Khonshu spared them and is deserving of being honored, but the other mutants distrust them for they now bear the Goddess' mark and do not believe her to be merciful. The three then transform into Man-Wolves and attack the other mutants, as them being saved was no show of mercy. | Solicit = WITNESS THE STRANGE TALES OF BATTLEWORLD! TWO SCINTILLATING STORIES OF SECRET WARS! • Is LADY KATE of 1602 the nefarious HAWKEYE BANDIT who robs from the rich and gives to the poor? • Can an enslaved band of MUTANTS in EGYPTIA overthrow their overlord, KHONSHU? • Can YOU afford not to read the coolest, hippest, most continuity-important book in all of SECRET WARS??? Because this is TOTALLY THAT BOOK. But don’t tell anyone. It’ll be our little Secret… Wars Journal. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}